Enslaved
by ace1014
Summary: Bella is captured by a slave trader and sold to the Volturi after Edward leaves. A year after being sold two vampires stumble upon her and let her mate know that she is alive and there. Her mate none other than the God of War. Lemons. Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan sat and stared at the wall. He had left. One thought that circled her constantly. A never-ending loop that ate away at her. A banging downstairs brought a smile to her face. Jake had taken it upon himself to ensure that she recovered. He was a sweetheart but she knew she was too damaged for what he wanted. He deserved a girl who could give him her whole heart. She loved him as her brother and nothing more. He knew that but he still held hope. She could hear his off key singing and the banging of dishes. He was most likely trying to prepare something edible. Good luck with that one Jake.

A knock on the window startled Bella. She looked up but there was nothing. She shook her head. _Your loosing it Swan. There's nothing there but wishful thinking. He was clear enough in the forest. He doesn't love you, grow some and get over it._ Bella felt a small smile tug at her mouth. Her inner voice grew bitchier every day. Honestly she liked it. A clink at the window drew her attention. Sighing Bella got up and opened the window. Sticking her head out the window she looked around.

Two red eyes met her muddy brown ones. "Hello Bella. My name is Nathaniel. You are coming with me." Bella didn't have time to scream or fight. She had time for one thought only; _I should have nailed that goddamn window shut the minute he walked out on me. _

Bella slowly opened her heavy eyelids. What happened to her? She was in her room and then … oh god now she remembered. Red eyes. Who had her, and why? Taking in her surrounding Bella couldn't suppress a shudder that worked its way up her spine. The room was bare and white, sterile, impersonal, cold. Shaking her head Bella sat up slowly desperately hoping that this was all one elaborate nightmare.

A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts. Nathaniel walked in a smile forming on his face once he saw her eyes were open. "Ah Bella dear. I am so glad to see those gorgeous brown eyes. Someone is desperate to have you. I'm leaving Stacy here my best girl to teach you how to behave."

He looked at Bella expectantly. Not knowing how to respond Bella nodded. He smiled, "See that is how easy this can go. Remember that later."

Once Nathaniel walked out the door Stacy monotonously began her spiel. Bella zoned in and out most likely missing important information. "Now you are here for one thing only. To do whatever they want. These vampires have money and influence. You will be given a list of chores that need to be accomplished by your master. Failure to comply with your master's demands will be punished. You will be branded once your master has been chosen and collared. Also you may be required to be fed on."

What the hell had happened to me? "Who are they?"

Stacie looked around as if scared someone would overhear, "I don't know if this means anything to you but the Volturi. From what I have heard you are special. Usually slaves that aren't trained special go to lower level vampires. I've heard that you are being auctioned off to the top tier. Aro's even involved."

Bella felt like she was going to throw up. She made it seem like this was a good thing. Bella felt tears prick her eyes. She refused to let them cow her. She would get out of here eventually. They may be vampires but she had a werewolf for a best friend. He would get her out of this, wouldn't he?

Weeks passed and Bella felt her inner bitch taking over. No one was coming to save her. She may have to stay but she would be damned if she let herself break easily. She behaved so that Stacie would not be punished. She kept her head down and plotted.

Nathaniel brought her into a room that was filled with vampires with red beady eyes. Three men stood at the forefront of the room an air of superiority and power radiating from them. Bella tensed when she realized that the raised table like surface was for her to stand on.

Bella was unaware of the conversations and signals that passed as she stared unseeingly at the far wall. Aro, Caius, and Marcus knew that she was going to be one of theirs. As soon as Aro raised his hand the other vampires fell silent. They knew that she was no longer available for them to buy. If they wanted her services they would need to bargain with the Kings. Aro smirked at Nathaniel. She would make an excellent toy.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later**

Peter froze as he saw the brunette being fed off of by Aro in the throne room. Everyone's eyes were on the girl. She was beautiful. Peter cursed. "Char baby we have some problems."

Char frowned at her husband. "What now Peter?"

Peter gestured to the brunette. "That human right there is Jasper's mate."

Char swore and then stared hard at the human. "Are you sure?'

Peter nodded. "What the fuck do we do now?"

Char shrugged but was bothered at the sight before her. She felt the bond of siblings toward the human. "Call him."

Peter frowned. "He is going to chew me out. He already knows most of what that pixie bitch did but I never had the heart to tell him that she made it so that his mate was almost vampire chow several times."

"That's your problem but you know that he needs to be called."

Peter flipped his phone open and dialed.

"What do you want fucker?"

"Ah, Major I have important news and this is the thanks I get?"

"Just tell me Peter. I find myself having a harder time controlling my beast."

"Shit. My news is not going to help that. In fact it may just let him loose."

"Spit it out."

"Okay. Me and Char decided to visit the Volturi."

"Yeah."

"Well there just so happens to be a new human slave here who just so happens to be your mate."

"My mate?"

"Yeah about that you already know her."

"Who?"

Clipped answers, Peter knew he was fucked. "Bella Swan."

"I am coming. And Peter?"

"Yes Major." 

"We will be talking about your not informing me of pertinent information."

"Of course Major."

"I'm three hours away. Keep her safe."

"But-" The dial tone cut off any response Peter could offer. He was so fucked it was not even funny. He watched as her vacant brown eyes met his red ones. A spark of an instinctual recognition was seen for an instant before it was smothered once more. The shit was going to hit the fan once Jasper got here. The God of War was coming and it would be a painful experience for any who thought they would stand between him and his mate.

Jasper's mind raced. Bella was alive. The pixie bitch had told him that she had died, when in reality the Volturi had swept her into their castle. As he made his way closer to his mate he focused on the fact that he would be with her now. No one could stand in the way of his mate and him, not event the supposed Kings of Volterra.

Hours later he strode through the castle his control barely being held. His mate was here and his beast was rising to the surface clamoring to claim her. Sensing that Peter and Charlotte were in the throne room he assumed that was where she was. Quickening his steps he entered and froze at the sight before him, his mate was collared and leashed like a fucking pet. Hell no. A vicious growl ripped from his throat as his eyes turned black. The God of War was out.

The Kings were taken aback by the Major's presence. The last they had heard he had been playing house with the little pixie vegetarian. The God of War was one entity that they feared. He had loyal followers scattered throughout the world, many of whom he himself had sired. They knew instinctually that whatever brought him here was going to cost them but they could not figure out what they had done to bring his wrath to their door.

Peter and Charlotte flanked the Major but both were nervous about what the Major had planned. "Aro."

"Major to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'

Jasper approached with precise footsteps until he was before his mate. He placed his hand to her cheek and Bella nuzzled against him without thought. When her action registered in her mind she pulled back shocked by her action. Her eyes met with Jasper's red ones. Jasper snarled at the pain and lethargy he saw there. The Cullens as well as the Volturi would all pay for their parts in breaking her.

"You collared one who should be your superior Aro."

Aro was shocked and outraged by the mere suggestion of someone being higher than him.

"Major I have no idea what you are talking about. How is life going for you and your mate, Alice I believe?"

Jasper hissed at him. "Alice was never mine. In fact my mate just happens to be the brunette you have tethered to your throne."

Everyone froze at that announcement. The many who had fed from her paled at the statement he made so coldly. The God of War would seek retribution against all who had wronged his mate.

Aro stuttered unsure of how to proceed. The Major was out and he was pissed. In an instant he realized that the first step was unchaining her from his throne. Quickly he did just that. He was careful not to touch her at all. If he had he knew that would have been the end of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper watched the chain clank to the ground. Bella's head shot up to him and he wondered whether she was shocked by what she saw. He no longer followed the Cullen life style. He fed from the bottom feeders of society. His red eyes made that fact blaringly obvious. As soon as being unchained officially registered into Bella's mind she raced over to Jasper placing herself behind him. The beast within him roared in silent satisfaction that she knew where she belonged.

His beast was feeding off the terror in the room. He felt Peter on his right and Char on his left. They were a fearsome sight their body littered in scars that blaringly warned others to back the fuck off. "Aro how do you come in possession of my mate? Think carefully son, it could mean the difference between your life or death."

Aro swallowed the venom that had pulled in his throat. He was not proud of the fact that he was terrified of the man before him. He pacified himself with the thought that everyone feared him. "Your mate – I mean to say that Alice, the small vegetarian, called one of our providers with the news that a human was suspicious. She also let it drop that the human had a unique flaw that made her blood appetizing to everyone of our kind."

Jasper growled. The bitch would get what was coming to her. He had more important things to deal with know like what in the hell she got out of it. "Aro I want the whole story what else did she want in return for giving you this human."

Aro felt himself shrink back in fear. This was the man who had won the southern vampire wars and slaughtered as well as birthed so many vampires. Those he sired were fiercely loyal to him. He alone could overthrow them if he wanted and he knew it. "She made me promise that the girl would be broken completely by the time we were done with her and that under no circumstances were we to turn her."

Jasper laughed a grating sounded laugh. Everyone in the room knew that there was no humor involved. "Why would you make such a deal with the bitch?"

Aro shrugged but knew that the Major had ways of making people talk. There was no way he was admitting to the shit that had been involved in their negotiation. Jasper sensed his deception and grinned. It was so much more fun when they tried to keep secrets. He felt his mate's pain and knew that he would have to postpone this shit until he had her patched up. But he would deal with them all. The Major never forgot and his beast was purring at the thought of what was to come.

He pulled his mate into his arms and strode out to find a room. Pausing at the door he smirked over his shoulder. "No one leaves this room until I allow it. Think more on your answer Aro. I would hate to have to make you face the wrath of the Major. I know you would not be left in one piece once it was over."

With that the four made their way to an empty room. Bella was placed carefully onto the plump bed. Jasper stroked her cheek and noticed her bruises and malnourished body. Everyone who contributed to this would pay. His beast was fighting for vengeance. Bella looked at him and a smile broke across her face. Her eyes lit up erasing the horrifying blankness. "I knew you would come. I warned them but they laughed at me. They told me you were with the pixie but I knew better."

Jasper held her to him reminding himself that she was all right and in his arms. She was safe. "What do you mean darling?"

She smirked, "Cowboy they don't know what I know. Whatever they were doing to me had some slight side effects. I guess the venom changed my DNA slightly, not enough for a full change but for slight ones."

"How does that relate to your knowing I was coming for you?"

"I don't understand it but I know shit and I can do certain things."

Bella let out a yawn. Jasper snuggled her closer. "Sleep for now. You can tell me everything that has happened to you once wake up."

Bella nodded slipping into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

The three vampires stared down at the sleeping angel before them. Her body was littered with bruises and there were streaks of blood throughout her body. The most striking were the multiple teeth marks where she had been fed on. Jasper laid next to her and his best purred in satisfaction. In her sleep she curled into him her head resting on his chest. He sighed at the content a peace he had never felt before entering him. It was enough to calm the Major until he had to face them.

Peter tried to blend as best as he could. The Major was going to rip him a new asshole and he was so not looking forward to that little procedure. Jasper smirked as his brother tried to hide behind his wife. "Pussy. I want you to try your very best to explain to me why the fuck you kept that shit from me. I want you to do it right the fuck now before you force me to detach myself from my mate."

Peter felt venom fill his mouth as his instinct took over slightly. There was no man alive who did not fear the displeasure of the Major. "Honestly I didn't want to hurt you unnecessarily. I knew that there was more when you turned up on our doorstep with your blazing red eyes. I always knew that the cunt you were married to was not your mate. Whenever I thought of telling you about the manipulative shit she was pulling on you my fucking gift let me know that was a badass idea. I knew that if I stepped in and stopped her from making you heel like a dog then your mate would be forever lost to you. So I sat back on waited biding my time. I thought for sure the Major would kick the pixie's ass. I mean she was not your type at all. She was like a twelve-year-old boy. I couldn't believe you could even get a stiffy for her."

Jasper growled, "I am already on the edge. The faster you get this shit out the better."

"I couldn't do that to you Jasper. You were all kinds of screwed up already. I didn't have the heart to tell you that your stupid ass had overlooked your mate and almost lost her to a crazy as well as almost chomping down on her."

Jasper was deceptively calm looking. "Did you know that the Volturi had her?"

Peter shook his head. "No I had no idea. In all honesty I thought she was dead."

No sooner had the words left his lips then he wanted to recall them. Jasper was gone his beast broke free. The Major smirked. It was great to be unchained, to be able to wreak as much havoc as possible. His little mate cuddled closer and he smirked down at her. They would all pay for the shit she had suffered through starting with the dip shit he called a brother.

"Tell me why you thought her death so unimportant as to not tell me Captain?"

Peter gulped. Before him stood Jasper's beast fully unleashed the likes of which he had not seen since the Southern Wars. Bowing his head and baring his neck he showed his leader his utmost submission. "I knew that she would be reborn as she always has been."

The Major snarled. "Explain dip shit."

"Your souls Major she was so devoted to you she came back time and time again. You were married to her before the war. She promised to wait for you and you promised to return. When you died she felt your pain. You were inexplicably linked. Maria knew that you loved your wife and she commissioned me to kill her. I raced to your house and was met with your little spit fire. I told her I was a friend of her husband. She looked me up and down. She told me that she knew there was something about me that screamed danger but if I could tell her your nickname for her then she would let me in to talk.

I liked her and I hated Maria more than anything in that moment. Before me was the sweetest woman who I just knew loved the hell out of you with a single minded devotion I had ever seen. My gift let me know that you always called her my angel because you thought she was sent down from the heavens. She smiled at me sadly at let me walk in. She sat beside me and sighed. She told me that she knew that I was here to kill her. I was shocked. She asked for one thing for me. I promised her that I would look after your ass and make sure that you survived. She wanted me to give you her necklace that had her wedding ring and yours. Right before I snapped her neck she forgave me."

Jasper felt his soul ache. "You never gave me any rings."

Peter shook his head. "I kept them around my neck as a reminder of her. I met her again about sixty years later. It was after I had left with Charlotte. She was so pissed at me. She calmly told me that I had made a promise. My ass was scared of this little human. She made me promise that I would go back and save you from the bitch. Then she, oh god it was horrible…"

"What Captain?"

"Fuck. She walked in front of one of the horse drawn carriages. She was bleeding out and I was trying to keep her alive. She told me it wasn't time for you to be together yet. She said next time it would be. She died in my arms again."

"Then what?"

"The next time I saw her was the day you met your Alice. Did you know she was in there? The pull you felt was to her but the pixie bitch screwed with fate. You forgot her. After she fought to return to you time and time again denying herself rest you spit on her devotion. I sat with her thinking you and her were about to meet again. Then you sit with that bitch and embrace her like you have known her you're whole life. I wanted to castrate you there and then."

"Why didn't you? Why the fuck didn't you speak up then?"

"I wanted to you idiot but she stopped me. Your wife was probably the only person I feared more than you. It was in her eyes, she knew shit and she was powerful. The gods had touched her. I could see in her eyes that she wax heart broken but she wanted you to be happy. She thought that boyish troll could complete your fucked up ass. She told me that it was time she let you go because it was obvious you had let her go long ago. I wish I had followed right after but Char called about some newborns in the area. I scoped it out and raced to her house. She had slit her wrists. I got there as she was dyeing. I told her I could save her but she told me there was no point in living forever if she could not have her love by her side. She told me she was tired of fighting fate and she was accepting the inevitable. My guess is that when our Bella was reborn she didn't remember as a means to save her heart the ache of knowing her soul mate did not love her."

Char cleared her throat gaining both men's attention. "She's waking. And just so you know you don't deserve her Jasper but you sure as hell better keep her happy after that tale. And Peter give him his rings."

Peter took the chain from his neck. "Treat her well. I will not have her die one more time in my arms. One way or another her ass is getting changed. It hurts when her soul leaves us behind."

As Bella shifted getting closer to waking up the three immortals watched her, each promising to be worthy of her loyalty and devotion. Each promising that everyone who had slighted her would pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper removed his shirt knowing that he would need to show his scars to intimidate Aro and his cronies. Slipping the rings around his neck a tension he did not know he had left him. He rolled his shoulders almost sighing at the relaxed feel that enveloped him. He watched his mate as she slowly became aware. Her eyes remained closed and he realized that she was sensing out her surroundings, something she probably did every time she woke up.

Bella's eyes opened and scanned the room taking every nuance in. She froze as her eyes met the rings around Jasper's neck. She knew them. They haunted her dreams. In an instant she was before him her head tilted to the side curiously. Reaching out she wrapped her hand around them and closed her eyes in shock. The barrier that kept her memories broke and she remembered it all – from her first life to the many leading up to this lifetime.

While she remembered so to did Jasper. His human life came rushing back to him. He almost cried. How could he have forgotten her? With his new knowledge in hand he vowed to end Alice and all who harmed his mate.

Bella dropped the rings and stepped back. She shook her head confused. He had gone with Alice happily at the diner yet now he claimed Alice was not his mate. Gazing around again she noticed Peter. "Hello stranger."

Jasper was shocked as a southern accent, one he recognized from his human days, slipped from her lips. Peter smirked, "Long time no see sugar."

Bella threw back her head and laughed. It was a deep soulful laugh that made all who heard it smile. "Oh Peter how I have missed your ass. You sure took your sweet time this lifetime sweet cheeks."

Peter sighed, "Well baby if you could keep yourself out of trouble just once…"

Bella quirked an eyebrow at him, "Now Peter you know me. I never cause trouble, trouble finds me like a magnet."

With that Peter wrapped her in a hug murmuring to her soothingly. Jasper and Char watched them indulgently. Jasper ached to have her in his arms again. Bella knew she had to face him but she did not want to see her lover who had looked at her so tenderly to look at her so harshly, so dispassionately. She had hope that he felt for her but she could not survive another heartbreak at his hands. Peter kissed her forehead. "Trust me kitten. It's time for you two to reunite."

With that she turned and found herself embraced by her mate. God how she had missed him. Jasper sighed as her body touched his and felt his beast purr in contentment. Reluctantly she stepped out of his embrace. "Before we can talk about us Jay we need to deal with Aro and the shit storm that is coming."

Jasper pulled her into his lap sitting on the bed. Peter sat next to her and Char leaned against the wall trying to absorb as much information as she could. Jasper sighed, "First can you explain what you meant before you passed out on us from sleep deprivation?"

Bella nodded, her forehead crinkling as she concentrated on how to describe it. "For the past year the Kings dominantly Aro have fed from me as well as the many who have paid for he privilege or are rewarded for some service they have done for Aro."

Jasper roared. The Major who had edged back retook the reigns of control. He nuzzled into her neck to calm enough to think rationally. Her hands entwined in his hair causing a purr to escape his throat for the very first time. Bella continued.

"All the bites from what I have hypothesized released a marginal amount of venom. The small amounts grew and slowly began to change my very DNA structure. My senses have become more finite. I gained more control over my mental shield and a physical shield developed. My emotions seem to be at times tied into the weather but I cannot be sure. And I already explained my yoda-like gift. The only problem is that it is draining my strength and making me tired and worn down. I know that I need to be changed within the next couple of months or my body will give up on me."

Peter hissed at that as the Major growled. Char smiled looking forward to having another woman in their testosterone-ridden group. Peter grabbed her from the Major and curled his body around her. His teeth went to her throat and the Major was having none of that shit. He growled and pulled his mate back to him placing her protectively behind him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Peter?"

Peter growled and analyzed the situation before him. He needed to get to Bella and she just had to be mated to the only vampire who he feared. "I told you Jasper that I wouldn't loose her one more time. She just said her body would give up on her! Turning her eliminates that possibility and we get to keep her with us where her ass belongs."

Jasper crouched further and let a territorial growl. "Fucker I heard her. Now is not the time to change her. We will not let her die and I hate to burst your fucking bubble but the only venom that will be running through her is my own."

Peter growled in frustration. He didn't understand. Shit never worked out the way you wanted them to. Hell he had to watch her die three times to many. Two of those times he had wanted her to turn and live with him and Char. Here she was and the bastard was stopping him from completing fate. He vowed to himself that the first time he had the opportunity he would turn her. He was done with watching her die. He released the tension in his body and tried to signal that he was contrite to the Major.

Bella cleared her throat. "If we are all done I think it is time we go and face Aro and his bitches."

They smirked and nodded at her. Each one thinking of the most gruesome things they could do to them in order to make them squeal and tell them whatever they wanted. Bella interrupted their fantasies. "I ask one thing. No one harms Marcus. The man has never touched me. If he asks for death then you make it quick and painless. His mate has been gone and he has to feel the pain of it, the eternal emptiness. Someone should have put him out of his misery long ago not kept him tethered to this earth against his will."

Char looked at her in a little bit of shock. "What would you know of the vampires who lose their mates?"

Peter cringed. Char was about to wish she had never spoken. Bella turned to her. "I have lived more lives then you think with the emptiness carved into my very soul. The only time it ceases is when I am with Jasper. The worst was when I saw him walk away from me with the pixie vampire. My heart broke and numbness invaded me. It is the single most terrifying thing to experience. I have been through torture and even that was not worse."

The Major pulled her into him and purred trying to placate her. He was pissed at Char and would teach her later to guard her tongue. It seemed that everyone was forgetting his or her place. He was above them all and his mate belonged at his side with the same respect he was given. To listen to the shit he had forced onto her unknowingly. Her words cycled through his being.

Peter decided to interrupt the quiet that had descended. "What do you mean you have been tortured?"

Bella smiled a watery smile at him. "I have lived more lifetimes then you think Peter. This is something that needs to be discussed after we get the boys in the throne room dealt with."

Peter smirked. "I won't forget this."

Bella nodded solemnly. "I know. But this really needs to be dealt with first."

With that the three vampires and mated human made their way to the throne room where the vampires waited in fear.


End file.
